Forum:2006-12-07. Need Some Help With A Fanfiction..., by margarita12megan12
margarita12megan12, 07/12/2006 6:45 PM :Well Guys I have written the first part of a fanfiction. :But I'm stuck. :I have made many attempts to coninue but I don't know how. :Here's a little section; like a very little section, out of the story. :I remember we were just standing around the playground. No one dared to speak; I don’t think anyone even breathed. : It was a cloudy day, and it was so fitting for the occasion, even the dark clouds looming overhead looked sad. I think everyone felt that way. :We just stared at him as he read the letter over and over again, his eyes kept moving back and forth and we could tell he was searching for something that wasn’t there. : :BTW It's talking about Arnold. :Rhonda is at least. :This is only the first draft (yes I am that stuck that I didn't even finish the FIRST DRAFT!) :Well when I stopped Rhonda had woken up in the morning to Helga & Pheobe blaring her Radio. They were teenagers and then I explained how they looked... : :I would put the whole story on here but I hate when people criticize my stuff. I don't get mean I just stop the story and don't write any others. Somehow my mind shuts down. I have no idea why. So many great fanfictions have gotten "flames" but they continue to write. :Oh Well... : :So here is what I need help with. : :How do you see this story unfolding? :Any Helpful hints? Ideas? : :Here is some information you may need as well: : :Helga & Rhonda are best friends. :Arnold's Parents Died. (That's what was in the letter) :Helga is Still In love With Arnold. :Rhonda wants to date Lorenzo (No one ever writes about him!) but her parent's do not approve of his family. So she has to date him in secret. :Everyone is either 17 or 16 years old. :Helga's Goth, why? I just see her growing up that way. :Arnold has become a loner and only talks to Gerald & Helga. :Helga saved Arnold's life at one point (I don't know how yet . Any Ideas?) :& Bob and Miriam are divorced. : : : : :How do you see this story playing out? What would you like to see and what would you not like to see? :Do you want it to be a long fic? :Is there anything I should think about while writting: Details, Personality, Setting, Drama, Romance... : : :I came here because everyone here seems really nice so please help me out : :xoxoxoxoxoxo-megan : :My Fanfiction.net account is here :! : ---- Lilchamor, 10/12/2006 11:38 PM :Whoa, that's a lot of information. The problem with writing HA! fanfiction these days is that, mainly since there are no new episodes, the same ideas just get recycled over and over again. The kids become teenagers (or adults), Helga and Arnold get together, Helga's family relations are explored, etc. in fic after fic after fic. So, you've got to make your story stand out somehow. Perhaps some kind of unusual twist would go over well. My style is probably different from yours. I'd probably turn this into something dark and have Arnold get depressed over the death of his parents and make a suicide attempt, and Helga finds him before he dies, thereby saving his life. Hehe yeah....pretty dark. That's probably not a good suggestion. Helga and Rhonda are best friends? You might want to explain how they became that when they are nothing alike. I can't think of anything else right now, but if you have AIM, you can IM me sometime on Azulchica7707. I write fanfics as well, and I'm currently working on my first HA! one, so maybe we could help each other out. :) : ---- Greenorbs2, 16/12/2006 8:06 PM :Best of luck to you both. Like I've said, you've got great ideas. Don't be afraid to expand your characters. I'm not. Anyone who's read my fic will tell you that. If you'd like to talk, I'm JaeB34 on AIM. Keep on writing. :-Jae-